


You don't have to do it alone...I should know

by Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad!tonystark, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think/pseuds/Im_a_geek_what_did_you_think
Summary: What if after Peter fought the vulture he was so tired and injured that he couldn't make it home....TwistTony finds himThis is apart of my Spider-Man one shots series!!! Check it out for more!!





	You don't have to do it alone...I should know

Chapter Text

Tony's POV

The plane was ripped to shreds, and the entire beach was covered with different fires ranging in size and now being put out by the clean up crew...nothing inside the plane was unaccounted for, and the man now deemed "The Vulture" was arrested. Part of Tony was really impressed with the kid, but he was mainly concerned. Peter had just fought a man that had aChitauri tech with just sweatpants and a sweatshirt! He knew that Peter couldn't only have a couple bumps and bruises, knowing from personal experience.

"Happy, do you have a location on the kid?"

"No sir...the tracker you put on his original "suit" has been disabled. All he left was a note saying the usual."

Tony chuckled slightly then sighed

"Ok well I'm gonna go make sure he got home all right, keep up the good work!"  
Tony then got in his suit and headed straight towards Peter's apartment.

Peter's POV

He was aching all over...he had been pinned down under a building, crushed by alien tech, and possibly had a few burns from the fire. He felt weak, every time he took a breath his lungs would feel as if the were on fire. He was now walking home because when he started swinging it made him feel as if he were about to pass out. (Even though he felt that way anyway.) So he decided walk home instead. He tasted metal in his mouth, which was most likely the iron from the blood that was coming from his split lip. His head was pounding and he couldn't think clearly, everything was a blur and he stumbled into a nearby alleyway and slumped against a wall. The sudden urge to sleep fell upon him...he only fought it for a second before the darkness won and he let it overtake him and fell asleep.

Tony's POV

Only 5 min had passed since Tony got on his suit, and started to head towards Peter's apartment when he heard a familiar pained groan. He immediately froze, but only a second later he raced towards the sound...his heart started racing, the adrenaline the only thing keeping him from panicking. He needed to be focused on Peter, he could tell by just one pained groan that Peter was in bad shape.

Peter's POV

(10 min since Peter fell asleep)

Peter woke up not knowing how much time had passed and let out a pained groan. He knew he was in bad shape if he couldn't even make it all the way home. However, he refused to call Mister Stark, he wanted to prove himself. If the Avengers had to deal with their injuries than he would too, and he would fix himself up...he wasn't a child, he didn't need help!

The thing is though in the back of his mind he was screaming...he knows he needs help but he has the strong urge to prove himself to Mister Stark. He knows Tony doesn't feel the same way (because of the way he reacts when Peter hugs him and well his demeanour in general.) but he sees Tony as the dad he never had. Peter tries to get up and fails, spots blurring his vision. He almost throws up from the dizziness. He lets out another pained groan as he hits the ground. He then hears what sound like rocket boosters, and freezes.

"NO! Mister Stark can't see me like this!" He screams in his head. He knows he can't move and that he'll just have to except his fate. Tony rushes towards him...yelling, no...screaming! but he couldn't really tell, because everything sounded muffled.

"Don't go to sleep kid! Stay with me Peter!"

"It must be worse than I thought" Peter thinks in his head before he responds spots starting to compromise the rest of his vision.

"Hey Mister Stark"

And then he falls unconscious once again.

 

Tony's POV

As soon as Peter passed out he picked him up. He was speeding towards The Avengers compound without a second thought, but it never seemed fast enough. Minutes felt like hours and he knew he had to get Peter help and fast! He finally got to the compound and headed straight for the medical bay. He laid Peter on one of the beds, and he started screaming his head off

"HELP SOMEBODY, SPIDER-MAN IS INJURED!"

Two nurses and a doctor rushed in and politely asked Tony to leave so they could help Spider-man. It took a while for him to leave, and it was one of the hardest things he's ever done; but the nurses told him that they were only looking out for the safety of the patient, and he would never do anything that would prevent them from helping Peter. In that moment he realized that he would shatter without Peter, and that...

"I love him like a son."

Peter's POV

Peter finally woke up, feeling terrible but better than before. He looked to his side to see Tony asleep in a chair, with what looked like a chart that explained his injuries. He tried sitting up while trying to quiet so he wouldn't wake Tony. He was successful in sitting up; but he couldn't suppress a grunt. Tony immediately shot out of his seat and rushed over to Peter.

"Hey kid, how you feelin?"

Tony said, with a small quiver in his voice.

"Fine, thanks for saving me back there. So how bad is it? I mean I need to get back to May, I have school tomorrow, and I have this other thing."

He rambled, he was nervous, he was happy he got treated but he didn't want Tony to see him like this!

"Hey kid! Calm down! You're on the verge of hyperventilating! I'll tell you your injuries but you need to calm down and slow your breathing." Tony replied looking down at him with sympathy.

No! He didn't want sympathy! He was strong, he wanted Tony to see Peter as an equal, not someone he constantly had to babysit. He slowed his breathing so Tony would read the list of injuries.

"A couple broken ribs, sprain on your right ankle and a mild concussion. I'm actually surprised it's not worse. You were lucky...also I didn't realize but apparently you have a healing factor which has helped significantly. You're almost completely healed, but the doctors have requested that you stay overnight. Before you say anything, YOU ARE STAYING! I already called your Aunt May and told her I asked for your help with a project and got her permission for you to stay here for the night. I also want to make it clear that you don't have to do this alone. I should know...I used to think that I had to do everything myself and everything associated with Iron Man was just my cross to bear. I then became apart of The Avengers team and realised that you don't have to do it alone. Every single Avenger has gotten injured to many times to count, and what we have all learned is to ask for help. It doesn't make you weak to ask for help...it makes you stronger for the next fight." He stated matter of factly

 

"Ok then..." Peter paused before saying. "Yes sir Mister Stark sir." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I told you to stop calling me Mister Stark!!!" Tony yelled causing Peter to erupt with laughter.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan fiction  
> I also am making spiderman oneshots so if you have any prompt suggestions please comment below!!!


End file.
